


Aftermath Of An Encounter With An Undead Legend

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dracula’s visit plays out in the ‘verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath Of An Encounter With An Undead Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the beginning of S5.
> 
> Written by Mydeira, beta'd by Sadbhyl

"There wouldn’t have been a problem had Joyce not invited him in in the first place!” Rupert protested, his tone only half-joking.

“In my defense, it was the middle of a very sunny day,” Joyce said pointedly.

“So you openly invite all of your gallery customers home, then?”

“You know that isn’t true. He was just so . . .” she stopped, searching for the right words.

“Charming?” Ethan chimed in, smiling pleasantly under Rupert’s glare.

The three of them were in Rupert’s bed. After several weeks apart since their return from London, their reunion was exuberant and exhausting. Their initial need for each other sated, they lay entwined, Joyce and Rupert filling Ethan in on the recent adventures on the Hellmouth.

“You don’t build the reputation he has without a certain amount of charm,” Ethan clarified.

“He was very pleasant. And extremely knowledgeable on early Ottoman Empire art,” Joyce said.

“He bloody well should be,” Rupert grumped. “If you were any kind of friend, Ethan, you wouldn’t be taking her side in this.”

“Think that statement over a bit there, mate. When have I ever passed up the chance to make you squirm?” he replied, teeth lightly grazing Rupert’s ear. “Speaking of which, Joyce was telling me something about your encounter with the Three Sisters.”

“I was dazed. You try falling into a pit and being able to think clearly,” Rupert mumbled.

“Excuses, excuses.”

“According to Riley,” Joyce said lightly, pressing close against Ethan, “Rupert was more than a little reluctant to leave.”

“One, my shoe was still down there. And two, I was lulling them into a false sense of security.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Ripper,” Ethan purred, his hand sneaking down Rupert’s chest. “You can’t tell me you found the irresistible resistible?”

“Irresistible?” Joyce questioned, her hand stroking lightly along Ethan’s length. “Should I be worried?”

“No,” Rupert scoffed. “Of course not!”

“He just doesn’t want to upset you, my dear.”

“You sound like you speak from experience.”

That was a trap if he’d ever seen one. Her hand stilled, waiting for an answer. Ethan traced random patterns on Rupert’s chest. Did she really need to know about that weekend in Budapest when he had been Dracula’s personal guest?

“Ethan…” she squeezed.

There were advantages to Joyce’s jealousy and ensuing anger.

“Quite a memorable experience, actually,” he turned his head to grin at her wickedly.

“And?”

“How were they, do you mean? They did have several hundred years’ experience to draw upon.”

“You do like to live dangerously, Ethan,” Rupert snorted.

“Ah, I do at that. But it can be worth it,” Ethan held Joyce’s gaze.

“You think so, do you?” Joyce sat up and away from him. “How can a lone mortal woman like I ever hope to compete?”

Seeming to read his mind, Rupert had turned and grabbed Joyce the same time he did, pulling her between them.

“My lady, you need to ask?”

“Besides a heartbeat, what do I have that they don’t?” she sighed as they kissed and nipped along her warm, flushed skin.

“Strength.”

“Wit,” Rupert added.

“Determination.”

“Imagination.”

“And above all,” Ethan whispered, fingers pushing aside Rupert’s as he delved inside her waiting heat, “no one can scream our names quite like you.”  



End file.
